


Better than Sleep

by Anybodys_Guess



Series: Late Night Calls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda meta cause of that, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Mild Language, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Unnamed OC - Freeform, kinda based on my upset over rough fic, maybe eventually collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anybodys_Guess/pseuds/Anybodys_Guess
Summary: Need a little pick me up? Try this out. Totally self-indulgent.-----Just one more fanfic before bed, once she gets through to the happy end, she could finally settle in and get some good rest!.... or so she thought. The story ended on a bitter note, leaving the girl rather upset. Luckily, she knows who she can call!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Late Night Calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Better than Sleep

The end

\-----------------------------

Hey guys I hope you en-

No, fuck that on so many levels of no.

The tired girl sat there in stunned silence. She had been reading fanfics at 3am (as you do), and the story she’d dedicated 4 hours of her life to slapped her across the face with a heartbreaking plot twist.

“You’re supposed to be nice! You dick!” She whisper-yelled at the blue screen.

She’d spent all day sitting around in her room, suffering with cramps even the medication she had stashed couldn’t alleviate it, and her only solace had been in the comfort of the characters of these stories. Or at least they should’ve been.

She flopped back in bed wiping tears. Damnit. She got so attached too.

It’d be nice if she had someone to call up and cuddle, or at least chat to, but really she couldn’t think of anyone who’d be up at this hour. She paused and pursed her lips, there was at least one person who she did want to call though…

She rolled over, and yanked her phone off its charging cord. Her fingers danced across the screen, unlocking it and arriving 1 particular contact. She hesitated.

This is honestly a pretty silly reason to call someone at 3 in the morning, but damnit she wasn’t gonna sleep with this darn heartache.

‘Alright, compromise.’ She decided, and instead opened up her texts.

You: 3:39am

“Hey, I know it’s late, but could I give you a call?”

She wrung her hands anxiously waiting for a response. Hopefully she hasn’t woken him.

It’s not long till a small ding sounds.

Sans: 3:41

“hey yeah sure. let me ring tho, im on an unlimited data plan”

You: 3:42

“Yea, sounds good”

The next thing she knows, the phone is buzzing softly in her hand. Her fingers slide the call bar, and her ears are quick to hear that hypnotic baritone voice that sends shiver down her back. “hey, what’s up? you okay?”

Beneath the clearly sleep deprived voice, the girl could clearly make out his concern.

“Y-yeah… well not really.” Heat flushed her cheeks as she pulled her thoughts away from his voice.

“I know it’s kinda silly, a little embarrassing actually…” She hesitated. “Have you ever read a story and really gotten really attached to the characters and the story? Like you kinda come to put yourself in the main characters shoes and it cuts kinda close?”

She heard some rustling from the other end of the line. “yeah, I don’t read too much though. paps does a lot though, one time he was real hurt by this book. there was a huge character death and he wasn’t the same for a week.”

“I been there man.” She said rubbing her face, and they both shared a quiet chuckle.

“Can I give you some semi déjà vu then?” She fiddled with the blanket separating her from the frigid cold.

“i might say no to that usually,” he paused to laugh at his inside joke “but I’d love to hear it.”

And so, she did. Within minutes she was pretty much just rambling.

…”So there was no tags to hint at it really, just like, one minute they’re so cute together and the next he’s just gone full yandere! But like, I just wasn’t expecting it at all!” She shook her head. “And not the good kind either! And it came in half-way through the second last chapter! Like how much of a dick can you be…”

She heard Sans chuckle from the other end, “wait wait wait, is there a good kind of stalker?”

“Well not in real life,” she pouted “but in the fictional world, there’s at least the kind that only hurt those that hurt their lovers, you know?” She snorted a bit, feeling a little embarrassed talking about this to the monster she’d fallen for.

“pfft, okay sure.” He said, and they soon fell into silence.

“hey,” he said after awhile. His voice, more serious and just barely above a whisper. “do you feel any better?”

Her heart fluttered. “Yeah, thanks. I probably wouldn’t have slept at all otherwise.” She glanced over at the time now. 4:30. Eh, who needs shut eye anyways?  
“I’m sorry for calling so late though, I hope I haven’t kept you up.”

Sans was quick to reply. “no no no! i don’t sleep well these days really...” He pauses. “besides I’d rather hear your voice all night.”

By the time he’d realized what he’d said and coughed awkwardly, the girls face was bright red.

“A-ah.” She barely managed to make the choked noise she did.

There was a long stretch of silence.

“w-well if you’re feeling better, it might be good to get some sleep.” He paused, likely checking the time. “well, what little you could get.”

The girl inhaled sharply. She knew her sleep deprived nature was making her bold, but at the moment, she didn’t really care.

“Hey, Sans?”

“yeah?”

“I like your voice too… more than sleep.” It felt like her world was on pause, and it took everything not to drop the phone and run.

She heard him swallow. “so do... do you wanna keep chatting?” His voice was quiet, but his hope was bright in his soft tone.

“Yeah.”

The two of them talked in hushed tones, till the dawn.   
In her opinion? Absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my fic! It's my first finished story :D  
> I hope this has cheered anyone up, writing it did 😭  
> I'm open to any critique!


End file.
